ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
For-Teen Am I
For-Teen Am I is fifteenth episode of The All New Carl 10 Hour. Plot Carl is seen sitting in the classroom. GCB is sleeping and the school bell rings, waking him up. "Classmates, as i said earlier, tommorow is the Science Fair. It is necessary to come and bring your projects. And i mostly mean that to you, Charlie." The Teacher walks over to Carl. "But it's my birthday tommorow, and..." Carl tries to get out of the Science Fair but the teacher gets very angry. "You missed Science Fair last 2 times!" The teacher says and a flashback when Carl was 12 occurs. "And where is your class project?" The teacher asks. "I didn't make or bring any..." Carl smiles and the teacher writes him an F. Another flashback occurs when Carl was 11. "Charlie, where is your science fair project?" The teacher asks with anger. "Yeah...i kinda forgot to do it." Carl says. Time returns to present. "I expect you to bring it. Class dismissed!" The teacher says and the kids run out of the class. Carl is walking beside Reda and Max. "What's the long face for?" Max tries to cheer Carl up. "I need to make a project and i don't have enough time. I think i should just run to a Pizza Hut and eat until i puke." Carl says. "That's a bad idea, dude!" Reda says and Max nods. "Besides, why don't you just turn into something and build it faster with the alien?" Max says and grabs Carl's arm, then activates the Xtratrix. "Like, XLR8, Jury Rigg, Rigging Yawn, don't know this guy..." Carl returns his arm back and deactivates the Xtratrix's touchpad. "Nevermind. I need to drink something." Carl is seen walking in the streets. Carl sees a sign. "New Pizza Hut? AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT IT?!" Carl runs to the Pizza Hut, but it's empty. He enters it. "Hello?" The Pizza Hut turns into a castle from inside and outside. "What the?!" Carl shocks and runs to the doors. They're locked. "Oh, COME ON!" "Carl Shennyson?" A mysterious hooded person comes in. "Who are you?" Carl prepares the Xtratrix. The person unhoods herself. She reveals to be Charmcaster. "Hi?" Carl surprises. "I am Charmcaster. And i..." Charmcaster blushes while saying something. "You what...?" Carl says. "I need your help." Charmcaster says. "O-kay..." Carl surprises. "Michael Morningstar, better known as Darkstar, took over Ledgerdomain and locked me out of it." Charmcaster says. "Okay. Who is Michael Morningstar, what is Ledgerdomain and...that's it." Carl says. "Nothing of that matters. I need your help." Charmcaster says. "Well maybe i don't want to." Carl turns back and tries to open the door. "You will." Charmcaster flies up and magically lifts Carl up. "Woah." Carl slaps the Xtratrix. "I'll feedback you! Literally!" Charmcaster surprises. Feedback absorbs Charmcaster's mana and jumps on her, trapping her in the mana. "If you really want me to help you, don't attack me." Charmcaster annoys. Feedback sighs. "I guess i'll help you." Charmcaster stands up and Carl reverts. Charmcaster gives a adress written on a paper. "Meet me there, tommorow." Carl surprises. The doors unlock and Carl walks out. "He accepted." Charmcaster says to someone she's talking to on her phone. -The next day, 6:30 PM- Carl, Reda, Max, Clover and GCB walk into an abandoned factory. "That's the address. We're in." Charmcaster appears. "What do you want." Carl crosses his arms. "I need a help from one of your magical creatures." Charmcaster says. "No problemo." Carl dials up any alien without even looking at the Xtratrix. "And since Xtratrix never gives me what i want, i request, Cannonbolt!" Carl slaps the Xtratrix. "It does give you aliens when you try to trick it." Reda notices. "Cannonbolt?! He's not magical!" Cannonbolt slaps the Xtratrix. "Neither is Swampfire." Swampfire slaps the Xtratrix. "Nor Ghostfreak." Ghostfreak slaps the Xtratrix. "I can't even remember what this one does." "MagnetDude!" Reda notices. "Oh, right!" MagnetDude magnetizes a crate. "That's right!" "Hey, if Charmcaster opens a portal to Ledgerdomain, and it starts corrupting, you need to magnetize specially with plus symbol!" Max notices. "Plus...symbol?" MagnetDude surprises. "Your blue symbol with a plus on it...Positive magnetism." Max annoys. "O-kay...." MagnetDude says. "Charmcaster, now!" Charmcaster nods and creates the portal. MagnetDude creates a blue magnetism sphere with his both hands and fires it as a blast into the portal, positiving it and letting it open. "Wow, you're pretty smart, Max." Darkstar jumps out of the portal and kicks MagnetDude down. "And who are you supposed to be?" MagnetDude grabs Darkstar's metallic mask and it reveals his hideous face. Everybody except Charmcaster surprise. "Okay, i seriously need to vomit now." MagnetDude walks away and covers his mouth. Darkstar develops a tear and takes his mask back on. "That hurts, dude." Darkstar fires a ray at Charmcaster. "Stop that!" Charmcaster's powers start being drained. Darkstar's mask falls off and he becomes powerful again. "Yes! I am beautiful again!" "You're ugly this way or another." MagnetDude says and others nod. Darkstar magically lifts up MagnetDude. "How much...do you weight?!" "At this moment, i don't have a clue!" MagnetDude falls and smacks Darkstar. "Ow." Darkstar punches MagnetDude off. "Ay caramba!" MagnetDude magnetizes Darkstar's helmet and puts it on Darkstar, then shrinks it so Darkstar can't pull it off. "No! I will not be trapped again!" Darkstar tries to get his helmet off, but instead slams into a wall. "And you call yourself a villain." MagnetDude crosses his arms. Darkstar creates a magical orb which forces the Xtratrix to transform. "What the?" MagnetDude transforms into Cannonbolt. "Oh come on!" Cannonbolt facepalms. Darkstar's helmet falls off and reveals his ugly self, again. "Okay, seriously now." Cannonbolt hides and vomiting sounds are heard. Clover drags Cannonbolt back to the scene. "None of you have enough power." Darkstar absorbs more of Charmcaster's energy and becomes "beautiful". "You're uglier than before." Cannonbolt says, but Darkstar makes a magical plaster and sticks it on Cannonbolt's mouth, shutting him up. "NNGH! Blarr!" Cannonbolt tries to swear but can't. Cannonbolt reverts and the plaster stays. "Finally someone shutted him up." Reda says but Carl runs to him and punches him. Carl rotates the Xtratrix's core while searching for an alien. "By the way Shennyson, happy birthday." Darkstar magically lifts Carl upside-down. "Mmph!" Carl tries to get the plaster off. "Leave my cousin alone!" Clover takes out a lipstick. Reda laughs on the floor. "No time for makeup, Clover!" Clover's lipstick releases a strong laser which blasts Darkstar away, plus releasing Carl. "Mmmph." Carl mumbles. Reda transforms into Magneto. "Try Magneto on for size, eh!" Carl transforms into Feedback and absorbs the magical plaster from his lips. "Finally i can talk." "Dag nabbit." Magneto magnetizes an giant crate and telekinetically dashes it into Darkstar. Darkstar is slammed onto a wall, unconscious. Max transforms into Upgrade. "Now what?" "We take him down completely." Feedback transforms into Nucleardropt. "Orange Atomix?" Magneto wonders. "Nucleardropt, of course!" Nucleardropt watches Darkstar breaking free from the crate. Darkstar fires some energy blasts at Nucleardropt, which leaves only smoke. "Carl!" Magneto, GCB, Clover and Upgrade gasp. Nucleardropt is seen absorbed the energy, with not even a scratch left. "Nuclear Gasp, i presume. Right, Mike?" "His name is Mike?!" GCB says and bursts into laugh. Darkstar telekinetically slams GCB onto a wall. GCB transforms. "Perhaps AmpFibian will show him!" "No need." Nucleardropt takes a pipe and slowly melts/covers the pipe in lava. "What the..." Darkstar blocks the pipe shielding it with his energy. Nucleardropt, holding the pipe, absorbs Darkstar's energy. "NO! My beautifulness!" Darkstar turns ugly again. "But i'm not done YET." Nucleardropt puts his point finger on Darkstar's forehead. and a glow occours. He heats up and an explosion happens. The factory is covered in smoke. Charmcaster's powers return and the smoke reveals Ghostfreak besides cuffed Darkstar. Ghostfreak's eye turns purple for a second, but he reverts. "Good job guys!" GCB high fives everyone. Charmcaster mysteriously disappears. Carl transforms into Slenderfreak, then looks at himself. "So far, so good." Slenderfreak teleports everyone outside the factory. Carl reverts and everyone mysteriously disappears. "Guys?" Carl looks around. "Guuuys?" -Later, Team's Yard, 9:25 PM-= Carl unlocks the house and comes in. He turns on the light. "Surprise!!!" Everyone jump out. "D'aww, you didn't have to do this!" Carl hugs his parents and others. Mia, Damian, Reda, SsS, GCB, Clover, Max, Joseph, Eddy, Sam, Alex, Jerry etc. can be seen in the background. The episode ends in the team partying. Characters *Carl *Reda *GCB *Max(first appearance) *Clover *SsS(non-speaking cameo) *Mia(non-speaking cameo; first appearance) *Damian(non-speaking cameo) *Ester(non-speaking cameo) *Charmcaster(first appearance) Villains *Darkstar(first appearance) Aliens Used By Carl *Feedback(2x, first re-appearance) *Cannonbolt(2x, first reappearance) *Swampfire *MagnetDude(first reappearance) *Nucleardropt(first (re)appearance) *Slenderfreak By Reda *Magneto By GCB *AmpFibian(first appearance) By Max *Upgrade(first reappearance) Category:Episodes